


Mutual Butterflies

by I_am_some1



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_some1/pseuds/I_am_some1
Summary: 'You have one unread message...'"Man I'm so sorry for what happened at the office...y- I...I don't even know what to say I-...Like I said... if you need anything...Just-Please answer the phone, ok? We'll figure something out... we always do right? We're a team...Don't close yourself up..."*biiiip**^*Kurt is a mystery.And what Blaine loves more than anything, are mysteries... Especially ones involving breath-taking neighbors...So when Kurt finally answers the phone, Blaine can't help but want to know more... more about this person... more about the way he thinks... how his mind works and how his eyes light up... what makes him laugh... what makes him open up.He wants to know everything...I don't own Glee...Title inspired by the song 'Mutual Butterflies' by Ryan Trey (so no need to add that I don't own the song either)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. silence on the other line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So before you start reading I have a few things to say.  
> This work has been published on Wattpad originally, so you can find it there too. My username is the same as the one on this platform. Also, I'm a French author so please be nice :)  
> I'm doing my best so if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to point it out in the comments! That would be super helpful thanks!  
> Alright, that's it for now. Hope you enjoy!  
> xx

**Chapter 1**

_'You have one unread message... press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound to go back to homepage..._ _'_

_'You have one unread message..._

_Monday 15th, December 2020 at 9:37 AM,_

_"Hey!_

_I don't know why you didn't answer your phone, you usually always do but whatever, that's not the problem here..._

_I just came into the office and Starling is FURIOUS... he says he can't keep working like that, that he may be thinking of downsizing and I know you guys don't get along well but if you keep missing days at the office... there's a chance that he might do just that and start with you._

_*sigh*_

_Look I know how much you love your job, so please call me when you hear this because if there's something wrong... if you're not okay I'm here man... y-you don't have to deal with stuff alone all the time..._

_I'm not just your drinking buddy ok? So if there's anything you need, do not hesitate..._

_Alright... uhm like I said, call me back when you get this... take care..."_

_*biiiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

*^*

_'You have three unread messages... press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound to-_ _'_

_'You have three unread messages..._

_Saturday 19th, December 2020 at 5:57 PM,_

_"Man I'm so sorry for what happened at the office..._

_y- I... I don't even know what to say I-_

_..._

_Like I said... if you need anything... Just-_

_Please answer the phone, ok? We'll figure something out... we always do right? We're a team..._

_Don't close yourself up..."_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message pr-'_

_'You have two unread messages..._

_Wednesday 23rd, December 2020 at 1:14 PM,_

_"Hello... uhm, it's me... I just wanted to check on you, you know from neighbor to neighbor_

_Ah-_

_So yeah, just maybe call me back when you get this?_

_I-I know you'll probably be alone for Christmas a-and... you don't have to say yes, I-I know it's a little forward and you may think that I'm a creep or whatever b-but..._

_If you happen to want to spend Christmas together, I-I'm having a small gathering at my place and..._

_I don't know, maybe it would be fun... so yeah..._

_Uhm that's it... let me know, even if it's to turn me down..._

_Ah-yeah... bye"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read-'_

_'You have one unread message_

_Thursday 24th, December 2020 at 2:01 PM,_

_"Hello, me again..._

_So I'm gonna assume the lack of response means no for tonight..._

_Just wanted to let you know that it was okay... no harsh feelings... I knew it was a little bit too forward since we never really talked before but yeah... it would have been nice..._

_Uhm, about tonight though... just wanted to make sure to warn you, you know... I-if we're a little loud or, you know, you are disturbed in any way, don't hesitate to come by and let me know... I'll try my best to keep them quiet but, you know they're guys... t-they like making their presence known..._

_Anyways not that you care..._

_Ah-_

_Oh my god-_

_Maybe all this is useless... maybe you already left._ _Fuck..._

_Why do I always assume people don't have families.. shit-_

_Look if you happen to not actually be here and you think that I'm a freak or something, I-_

_Ok, I should end this voicemail before it gets more embarrassing..._

_Uhm bye I guess and Merry Christmas Ev-"_

_*biiiip*_

*chuckle*

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two...'_

_'You saved one message from Thursday 24th, December 2020.'_

_'You have no more unread messages...'_

_'To read your messages again press one... to call your phone operator press tow... to listen to your saved messages press three... to delete all saved messages press four... to go back to homepage press pound...'_

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"Ah-_

_Hi, it's me again... Sorry, you must think that I'm weird or something, which I don't blame you for but-_

_Ok straight to the point Blaine..._

_Uhm-_

_Merry Christmas for one..._

_..._

_Yesterday evening was nice, it's been a long time since I've seen these guys you know... I happen to think that moving to New York was one of the best and worst decisions of my life..._

_The best because I get to live my dream, you know?_

_I know it sounds cheesy and very cliché but it's true.._

_And the worst because I left behind some pretty amazing people and I would be lying if I said I don't miss them every day... meeting people here is... not the same..._

_These people have known me all my life and going from this kind of relationship to a completely new one where you have to do everything all over again... it's-it's hard..._

_Anyways... you don't care..._

_I just called to make sure we didn't disturb you yesterday, since you didn't come by I just assumed... then again maybe you're not even here and all this is useless but-_

_Ok I'm gonna end this... wow, didn't know I could talk that much..._

_Sorry... bye-"_

_*biiiip*_

_'You have one new unread message,_

_Friday 25th, December 2020 at 4:16 PM. '_

_'Press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound to go back to homepage...'_


	2. talk to me

**Chapter 2**

*knocking*

"Kurt?"

*knocking*

"Kurt... I know you're in there... Just please open the door..."

*sigh*

"Alright... I see...

"Well I just wanted to check if you were ok... a-are you?"

"Yes."

*sigh of relief*

"Could you open the door for me please?"

"No."

"Ok. Uhm, do you need anything?"

"No."

"Look Kurt, you can't just cut yourself from the world... lock yourself up and push everybody away...

"I know that what happened was awful, and that you need to get back on track, but it just isn't gonna happen if you don't talk to me...

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Come on... Kurt please talk to me... I care about you..."

"..."

*sigh*

*^*

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"Me again..._

_I know you must be fed up... you can block my number if you want... I- just-_

_Y-your co-worker came by earlier today... he asked if you were fine... and he wanted to know if you got out of your appartement lately..._

_I-I honestly didn't know what to tell him, it's not like I monitor all of your_ doe _s_ and don't _s so I didn't really know how to answer him..._

_He looked concerned and a bit tired... I don't know if everything's fine... it's none of my business anyways but he seemed really agitated..._

_I-I don't know you very well but-_

_I'm probably overstepping sorry..._

_Uhm but if you need anything... I-_ _Ok this is weird..._

_He told me to keep an eye on you but I wanted to know if you were okay with that... you can tell me to fuck off I won't be offended..._

_Anyways, hope you're fine..._

_Uhm, bye...'_

_*biiiip*_

_'You have one new unread message_

_Tuesday 29th, December 2020 at 7:50 PM._ _'_

*chuckle*

_'Press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound to go back to homepage...'_


	3. new years come, old years go

**Chapter 3**

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"Heyyy! I know it's weird that I'm calling again, I swear I'm not a stalker or anything, even though you *are* interesting..._

_Just wanted to wish you a happy New YeEaArrr!!!_

_Y_ _ay!_

_[...Blaine who are you calling?... Wai-Blaine!...]_

_Leave me alo-_

_No! Give it bac-..._

_[...you are so drunk right now... and I hope this is not your ex...]_

_Jus' givme back the phone Jeff-"_

_*biiiip*_

_'You have one new unread message_

_Friday 1st, January 2021 at 00:03 PM. '_

*sniff*

_'Press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound to go back to homepage...'_

*^*

*knocking*

"Mr Hummel?"

*knocking*

"I-"

*scratching on the door*

"No Fitzgerald! Don't scratch the fucking door...

 _Fuck_ -

Now I need to buy more paint, thanks!"

*door opens*

"Don't call me Mister for God's sake I'm not ancient!"

The beautiful neighbor from across his door was standing at his door step a paper bag in hand and gaping at him in disbelieve.

"What do you want?"

"I-" *clears throat* "Hi! I-I'm Blaine, I live right across from you... Uh..."

"You're the one who keeps calling me..."

"Y-yeah... sorry about that... Uhm, I can stop if you want..."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah right! About that... Apparently I-I called you last night a-and I'm _s_ _o_ sorry, I was really drunk...

Uhm, I-I brought you muffins to apologize..." he said holding the muffin bag in front of him avoiding his eyes.

"Ok." he took the bag trying to balance his grey cat on one arm, "thanks" and he closed the door.

*^*

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"Hi honey, it's Carole. I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year from me and Finn... we miss you like crazy, and we're so sad you couldn't come and celebrate with us..._

_We hope you're fine._

_I heard about your job... Chandler called me._

_I'm sorry honey I can't believe your boss is cruel like that... and right before the holidays... it's awful..._

_You know we're here if you need anything._

_Call me whenever you get this, I know you said you were busy but maybe coming back to Lima won't be such a bad idea after all..._

_Uhm-_

_Yeah, we love you Kurt... take care."_

_*biiiip*_

_'You have one new unread message_

_Friday 1st, January 2021 at 2:10 PM. '_

_'Press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound to go back to homepage...'_

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"Happy New Year Kurt!_

_Hope you're fine, and didn't spend New Years alone... not that there's anything wrong with that... just... uhm-_

_Yeah, anyways... I'm comin' over tomorrow so please open the door for me this time ok?_

_I talked to your neighbor last time... he seems nice, you should meet, 'pretty sure you'll get along..._

_Anyhow, I've gotta go but don't forget tomorrow morning..._

_Please, I just wanna help ok? Don't be like that..._

_Happy New Year again, until then take care._

_Bye."_

_*biiiip*_

_'You have one new unread message_

_Friday 1st, January 2021 at 10:50 PM. '_

_'Press one to listen... press two to archive...'_

_'You archived one message from_ _January_ _1st_ _2021. '_

_'To read your messages again press one... to call your phone operator press two... to listen to your saved messages press three... to delete all saved messages press four... to go back to homepage press pound...'_


	4. bagels & honey eyes

**Chapter 4**

*knocking*

"Kurt? It's me..."

*knocking*

"Come on Kurt, please... I called you yesterday, did you get my message?"

*sigh*

"I brought bagels..."

*footsteps*

*door opens*

"What?

Look Chandler I think I made it very clear that I just wanna be alone, ok?

Thanks for your concern but I don't need anything from anyone right now..."

"At least take the bagels..."

He snatched the bag from his ex co-worker and shot him a pointed look, "thanks."

The blond man seemed tired, judging by the dark circles around his eyes and the way he was standing. Shoulders dropping more and more and face pale.

"I care about you Kurt... I just don't want you to close yourself up... I-"

*door opens*

The beautiful neighbor from across the hall got out of his appartement completely oblivious to the two men conversing on Kurt's doorstep.

When he raised his gorgeous amber eyes though, he stopped in his tracks staring at both men staring back at him.

"Ah- Good morning! Uhm..."

"Good morning.." they answered in unison.

"I-it's nice to see you again..."

Chandler gaped at the shorter man's statement but when he turned back around to get an explanation from Kurt the door was closing right in his face.

"Uh... good day, I guess..." and the neighbor disappeared down the stairs leaving a disbelieving Chandler in the middle of the hallway gaping at the staircase then at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hey guys! So I hope you're enjoying the story for now. Thought I'd clarify a few things in here...
> 
> I don't own Glee.
> 
> Also I'll be writing Finn and Santana, Cory Monteith and Naya Rivera's characters, in this fiction, may they both rest in peace.
> 
> That's it for now! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love u guys!
> 
> xx


	5. surprise visit

**Chapter 5**

_'You have two unread messages... press one to list-'_

_'You have two unread messages..._

_Monday 4th, January 2021 at 3:23 PM,_

_"Hey bro, it's Finn..._

_Wow, you usually answer *chuckles nervously* so this situation is kinda weird._

_Ok so I need to get right to the point..._

_This is harder than what I thought... you usually stop me when I talk too much._

_I mean I *do* get carried away sometimes but you know it's because I get excited and all and then I need to say all those things and since we don't see each other all that often you know..._

_And you would think that nothing happens in Lima but that's really not true,_

_I mean just yesterday Mrs Jackson came by the garage to get her walker fixed_ _*laughs*_ _thinking I could fix it because_

_*high and offensive feminine voice*_

_'it is making a funny buzzing sound' and_

_'Oh dear you keep growing up so fast...' and_

_'bla-bla-bla'..._

_Like I don't feel like I grew *that* much, and even, I don't think I *can* grow more you know... like doesn't it stop at one point or something..._

_I didn't really listen in science class so I wouldn't know..._

_Anyways what was I saying...?_

_..._

_Crap I forgot..._

_..._

_Shit_

_..._

_Uhm wait it'll come back..._

_..._

_Oh yeah! Right, so mom booked me some tickets to come and visit y-"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

_'You have one unread messages..._

_Monday 4th, January 2021 at 3:34 PM,_

_"Ah- I had to call back because the line cut when I was trying to tell you that mom booked me some tickets to come and see you..._

_I didn't know there was a time limit or something, like what's the point?_

_It's not my fault if you didn't answer your phone and I have all these things to tell you..._

_But I won't even need to call you next time to tell you about Lima 'cause I'll be comin' over!!_

_Oh and before I forget, please don't let me sleep on the couch._ _It's so small and my neck got sore last time and I couldn't turn my head to the right..._

_It was a nightmare, how do you expect me to work with a sore neck?_

_Plus I know you've got this awesome air mattress so don't even think about lying to me..._

_I'm thinking of visiting Rachel too, is she still with that Brody guy? Uhg I hate him!_

_I'm *so* much better than him..._

_I'll send you my plane ticket so that you know when to expect me..._

_Ok... well see ya!"_

_*biiiip*_

*groan*

"Great."

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

_'You have no more unread messages...'_

_'To read your messages again press one... to call your phone operator press two... to listen to your saved messages press three... to delete all saved messages press four... to go back to homepage press pound...'_


	6. Kurt Hummel

**Chapter 6**

*knocking*

"..."

*knocking*

"Kurt?"

"Is this even the right appartement-?"

*door opens*

A short tan man is hurriedly drying his dark curly hair with a white towel wearing nothing but grey sweatpants. He's way shorter than Finn, and if he wasn't so confused, the situation would have been funny,

"Hi, can I help you?"

"You're not Kurt..."

"No, ah- my name's Blaine... sorry but who's Kurt?"

Finn's even more confused now and unlocks his phone to go through his past conversation with his step-brother.

It's definitely not the right appartement...

"He's my brother... he lives here normally... wait a sec' let me check..."

The shorter guy seems thoughtful, maybe searching his memory and trying to remember such a name...

"Is this the appartement 21B?"

"Ah- no. Actually this is 22B, 21B is right behind you but I'm not sure this is who you're looking fo-"

Finn was already at the door opposite of the shorter man's.

*knocking*

*shuffling noise*

"Fuck that cat seriously... no!"

*scratching noise*

"Nope it's definitely him... thanks man..."

The door opens revealing the same neighbor, chestnut hair, perfectly styled in a calculated swoop. Pale unblemished skin, rosy cheeks and high cheekbones. Pale blue-grey eyes and flush lips. But it doesn't feel the same at all. No.

Because now he's not just his secluded neighbor. He's Kurt. _Kurt_. 

Kurt Hummel

_wow..._

"Finn."

"Hey bro, what's up? Kinda got your place mixed up with that guy's..." said the ridiculously tall guy pointing at Blaine with a goofy grin.

Kurt's eyes went from Finn's tall figure to Blaine's face, dumbfounded mouth agape and towel almost falling from his loose grasp.

But what made Kurt blush and turn his gaze away was the perfectly sculpted and _very_ naked chest that his neighbor was putting on display.

"H-hi"

Blaine had a hard time breathing and filling his lungs but he got back down to earth when the blue eyes turned icy.

"Hello."

"Anyways, thanks again for showing me... kinda haven't been to his place in a long time! Sorry for disturbing you... have a good one!" said the taller guy completely oblivious to the tension forming in the hallway and walking past Kurt, inside his appartement, rubbing the cat's head on his way.

"Y-yeah... no problem..."

Kurt closed the door without as much as a glance in his direction and Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got right back inside.

*^*

"How come your fridge's empty? You don't even have beers!

Didn't I warn you I was coming? I thought I'd called... maybe my message didn't get recorded... or maybe I hung up while I was recording it... or may-"

"No Finn... don't worry I got you message..." answered Kurt matter-of-factly not hiding his sarcasm one bit, "but thanks for reminding me that I was just fired two weeks ago... didn't soak it in yet..."

"Oh right... well I can go grocery shopping if you don't mind..."

"I don't need your charity Finn-"

"Hey! First of all, it's not because you've decided to starve yourself to death because you won't accept help that I have to do the same! And second of all, stop treating me like I'm a child... We're bros ok?

Now I'm gonna go grocery shopping... Do you need anything? 'Cause I'm not buying any of your healthy crap if you don't specifically ask for it..."

Finn only got a roll of the eyes for an answer and nodded before leaving the appartement once more.

*door shuts*

*deep sigh*

"I can't believe this..."

*^*

*shuffling*

*key slipping into the lock*

*door unlocks*

"You took my key?"

"Yes, I didn't want to risk you locking me outside of your appartement-"

"I'd never do that..."

"-yes you would... plus I'm not a child, remember? You can trust me with your key..."

Finn dropped the paper bags on the kitchen tabletop before taking out a beer and sitting on the couch next to Kurt,

"Guess who I ran into at the grocery store?"

"Oh my God Finn, who?" answered Kurt faking enthusiasm and not taking his eyes off the book he was holding, forearms resting on his cat's back.

"Sam! Remember Sam? From high school?

Can't believe he's in New York! I thought he ended up coming back to Lima, but anyways we caught up a little... he hasn't heard from you in a while apparently.

Mercedes and him are engaged! Did you know that?! And I'm still running after Rachel and fixing cars in Lima, of all places!

Anyways! He asked me about you, he's very sorry you've been fired man. I told him to come by tomorrow..."

"First of all," started Kurt holding up his hand to shut his step-brother up and putting his book down on the cat, "could you _please_ not tell the whole city about my job situation. I would like to avoid all the pity...

Second of all, this is still my place Finn and you can't be inviting people over without telling me, wether it be Sam or the freaking president... Understood?"

"Wow calm down man, didn't mean to upset you or anything..."

Kurt grabbed the book not looking back up at Finn and didn't add anything.

Finn got up quietly and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries.


	7. beautiful stranger

**Chapter 7**

*knocking*

*shuffling*

*door unlocks*

"Heyyyy! Sam! It's good to see you man!"

"Oh my God! Guys this place is amazing! But maybe you should think about installing a doorbell you know?"

"Thanks for that Sam, if I need more advice about adjustments for my appartement I'll get back to you..." said Kurt from where he was sitting on the couch inside, not bothering to greet their mutual friend.

*door opens*

Kurt's neighbor appeared in the hallway, wearing decent clothes this time, but looking up, as surprised as the last time,

"Hi..."

"Hey man! Blaine, right?"

"Yeah that's it... but I didn't quite catch your name though, sorry..."

"Finn, and this is Sam."

"Hi Blaine nice to meet you," said a very good looking blond guy shaking his hand.

Were all the people in this appartement building taller than him or what?

"Are you a friend of Kurt's too?"

"Ah- n-no, we're just neighbors..."

"Aaah that's a shame man, you'd get along great now that I'm thinking about it... are you in a rush?"

"N-no actually, I was just going to buy some bagels..."

"Oh I love bagels! Mind if we join in?"

"I am kind of starving..." added Finn looking as eagerly as Sam at Blaine.

Wow these people were... different. Yeah. Definitely _different_.

"Uh- sure. After you guys..."

"Kurt! You wanna join us?"

"Nope."

"I'm still gonna bring him some back or he'll kill me..." added Finn in a hushed voice while closing the door.

"Oh, and Finn?" they heard through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Get yourself a double of the key..."

"Oh that's so sweet Kur-"

"I still wanna be able to get inside my own house if you happen to loose this one..."

"Oh..."

*^*

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"I should have expected that... I don't know why I keep calling... maybe I'm just hoping that you'll answer at some point and at least I won't get shot down right away..._

_Anyways, I'm calling right now because I know Finn's not home..._

_I'm very surprised by the people in your life, they are so... not like what I expected. Different._

_Then again I don't know you and maybe I'm assuming things but still..._

_I like this part of your life, that's what I'm trying to say._

_Sam is very... expressive. Actually him and Finn are pretty similar, they're refreshing._

_I was very happy to learn more about you through them even if I would have preferred it to come from you directly-_

"Really?"

"Wha- Kurt?!"

"Yes it's he..."

"Uh... hi"

"Hi..."

"Ha- this is kind of weird..."

"What do you wanna know about me?"

"Oh! 

Ok, we're doing this... 

Alright...

Uhm... well, for one, the reason you never answer your phone?"

"I don't like talking to people."

"Oh... ok that's fair, I guess..."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah actually... why did you answer the phone right now then?"

*slow breathing*

"..."

"Sorry, maybe that was too forward-"

"No. I just think you're interesting. You're worth talking to..."

"Oh wow. Tha-that's actually nice, th-thanks..."

*small chuckle*

"Mmhm... is there anything else you wanna know?"

"C-can we meet? Maybe talk face to face? G-get coffee?"

"..."

"... s-sorry, I-"

"Can I, maybe, come over instead?"

"Y-yeah, yeah of course! Yeah..."

"Ok."

"Ok... n-now?"

"If you're free, yeah..."

"Oh my God, yes! Ok yeah... just... knock whenever you're there."

"Ok."

"Ok..."

*hangs-up*

*sighs*

Kurt gets up from his couch making the cat jump from his lap, closes his book and tries to even his breathing feeling it get out of control...

_Oh my god, what am I doing? Fuck-_

His heart starts beating freakishly fast and his palms start sweating.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck... what did I get myself into?_

He entered the bathroom to check his hair and straighten his cashmere sweater and washes his hands. His pants are dirty with grey cat hair that contrasts with the rich black fabric.

_You can't just let him use you... even if he's the most beautiful man you've encountered in your entire life and his eyes, HIS EYES, feel like they can look into your soul and make everything better... and his chest... so strong_

_His arms..._

_His abs......_

_His curly... wet... hair..._

_His chiseled jawline....._

_His skin......_

_His-_

_Ok, we get it. He's hot._

*clears throat*

*knocks on door*

*shuffling*

*light thud*

*groan*

"Fuck- "

*keys falling to the ground*

*door unlocks*

The door opens revealing Blaine's figure standing on one leg, holding his right foot in his hand and trying to subtly massage his injured toe.

His blushing face almost matches Kurt's,

"Hi..."

*chuckles awkwardly*

"H-hi..."

I-I stubbed my toe... I'm fine.. 

c-come in, please..."

"Thanks..."

His appartement is nice, very simple and bright. The walls are all painted in an eggshell color and his furniture is pretty classic and monochromatic. His kitchen is open on his living room. Even though everything's neutral, there are a few touches of color here and there and subtle decorations. Like a painting hung right behind the black couch and a tall plant sitting between a bookshelf and a tall window. There is a beautiful red oriental carpet on the floor and a small record player with a TV on a short table facing the couch. The kitchen and the living room are separated by a bar and two lamps are hanging above it with a plant hanging in between.

Kurt is trying to distract himself by looking at his neighbor's home, trying to avoid the awkwardness and the tension that is building in the room.

"Would you like to drink something? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"I'll take whatever you have thanks"

"Alright then coffee it is... make yourself at home while I do that..."

*whirr of the coffee machine*

"Your appartement is really nice..."

"Oh! T-thanks, I appreciate that..."

Blaine gets out of the kitchen two mugs of coffee in hand and watches as Kurt takes one of the mugs and takes a sip. None of them moves, both sipping from their beverages still standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

The thing is Blaine doesn't really know what to do. He doesn't want to say or do something that is gonna set his neighbor off and make him storm out of here. But he's curious and he can't help it, somehow, for whatever reason, this person - Kurt- has decided to talk to someone - _Blaine_ of all people- without a snappy remark or insulting him about whatever there is to insult.

He was actually _nice_. And to be honest Blaine didn't really know how to make it stay that way.

"Do you maybe wanna sit?"

He seems startled, as if he completely forgot he was even standing,

"Oh yeah! Sure... sorry" and his breathy voice just rubs Blaine the right way...

"So..."

"So- you said..."

"Y-yeah"

"I happen to also have questions..."

"Really?!"

Blaine wasn't expecting that. He wasn't the type that people found interesting normally, so whenever someone actually wanted to know more about him it always surprised him.

"I mean, I said that you *were* interesting... maybe even a little weird..."

"Ah-"

There was no answer to give but to smile shyly and try to focus on anything that wasn't his mesmerizing blue eyes or his perfectly smooth and pale skin, or his delicate hands and long fingers holding the mug tightly. Or even his long and toned crossed legs, clad in really - _like *really*_ \- tight pants. Or the way he would run his tong over his lips to catch the drop of coffee that settled there...

"I'm not great at this..."

"At what?"

"Interacting? With people?"

"Oh- it's fine... I'm not great either... if you haven't noticed yet..."

His laugh and his soft blush made Kurt's stomach flip and made his lips tug upwards without his permission,

"Ah- what do you do, in life I mean?"

"I own a music shop downtown, it's really small but we have regulars... it's also a coffee shop.

I mean it's not Starbucks or anything and we do have this vintage record shop that his giving us a hard time being noticed, but we make it through you know...

I've always been kind of a music nerd, 'was in my school choir actually, so I guess it makes sense...

When I came to New York I had just gotten out of business school, not my choice by the way, but I made it work somehow... I found this tiny place downtown, way overpriced and I kinda struggled to get back on my feet after that but here I am now...

I guess I can say that I _'made it'_... Not the way I would have liked to, but still..."

Blaine closed his mouth looking dumbstruck eyes huge and color draining from his face before tinting in red,

"Oh my God... sorry- I talk _way_ too much when I'm nervous"

"It's alright I don't mind, I'm used to it. You've met Finn..."

*hum*

"So, show choir uh?"

"Yeah. We were an all boys a cappella groupe, 'was actually lead... but the credit goes to them entirely, these guys are amazing."

"I was in show choir too..."

Kurt didn't need an answer from Blaine to know he was interested, the glint in his golden eyes was enough for him to keep going,

"Yeah, me, Finn and Sam were in the same Glee club back in Lima... it was nice..."

"Finn said something about Lima, I'm from Westerville actually..."

"No way! A small world it is, neighbors before neighbors forever I guess..."

_Forever-_

_He said FOREVER!!_

*knocking*

"Oh. I should go get that-"

"Yeah I should get going too..."

"Y-you don't have to..."

*door opens*

"Finn?"

"Hey dude! What's up? 'Kurt here? He left this..."

_-Going next door,_

_don't walk Fitzgerald while I'm not here..._

_he's not a dog...-_

_-Kurt-_

"Thanks for coffee Blaine..."

And just like that, he left. Storming right out of Blaine's place and entering just as swiftly his own appartement leaving Finn on the doorstep still holding the small note in his hand.


	8. hypothetically

**Chapter 8**

_'You have two unread messages... press one to list-'_

_'You have two unread messages..._

_Monday 18th, January 2021 at 5:20 PM,_

_"Hi Kurt, just wanted to let you know I'm home, you know, safe and sound..._

_The plane didn't crash or anything..._

_I didn't get food poisoning from the awful food on the plane... even though it always surprises me..._

_It's so awful I don't even understand how someone could think of serving that to completely innocent people... what did I ever do to deserve that?_

_I didn't starve to death either... thanks to you I guess._

_I didn't die of boredom, even if the flight was only a few hours._

_It's 'cause I got seated next to this old lady._

_Man you would have *loved* her._

_She was wearing a huge fur coat and when I asked her if it was real fur, she shot me one of your bitch looks, you know? The ones that scare the crap out of me, and she said *offensive feminine voice* 'if you think I'd rather hurt a poor animal for the sake of looking fabulous you're wrong darling!'..._

_But she kept talking to me during the whole flight..._

_I don't know who she was exactly but she surely worked in clothing or something..._

_Anyways! Mom says hi, and wants me to tell you to take care of yourself_

_..._

_What?_

_[Ask him if he's coming soon...]_

_Mom wants to know if you're coming soon, she misses yo-"_

_*biiiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

_'You have one unread messages..._

_Wednesday 20th, January 2021 at 11:09 AM,_

_"Yo Kurt, it's Sam. Finn gave me your number._

_So I'm calling to let you know that we're having an engagement party on Saturday... Mercedes and I would really love it if you could come, you know catch up and all..._

_It's been so good hearing from you the other day, 'cause, you know, we miss you..._

_The party's not much if your worried about that, it's at one of my friend's bar, I invited Blaine too... he seemed nice... I'm glad that you made yourself a friend like him he's good for you..._

_Uhm so yeah just call me back for the details._

_All the Glee kids and a few other people will be there and I think they'd love to see you again..._

_Yeah!_

_Take care man!"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

_'You have no more unread messages...'_

_'To read your messages again press one... to call your phone operator press two... to listen to your saved messages press three... to delete all saved messages press four... to go back to homepage press pound...'_

*^*

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now, you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"Hi Kurt, it's me..._

_So, as you probably already know, uhm, your friend Sam invited me to his engagement party?_

_Yeah,_

_I just wanted to know-_

_That's so stupid..._

_Do you-_

_A-are you going?_

_W-we could, maybe, carpool or-_

_Oh my God..._

_We could go together... I mean not *together* together, you know,_

_NOT that it would be a problem..._

_not at all actually..._

_it's just-_

_Uhm... I don't know them very well, y-you're actually the only one I know, besides Sam, and I just wanted to know if you were planning on going-_

"Hi Blaine..."

" _Oh my-_ you need to stop doing that... I almost had a heart attack..."

"Sorry..."

"..."

"..."

"Hi"

"So... about what you were saying..."

"Y-yeah... uhm, w-would you like to, you know, go to that party together?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen these people in a long time..."

"Oh, yeah of course..."

"... but I miss them"

"So..."

"So, I don't know... it could be fun, right?"

"Yeah! Exactly, we could make it fun! It could be fun!"

"Ok, then maybe.."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Great! That's-that's great! So _hypothetically_ , if you're going, let's say I'll pick you up at 6?"

*chuckle*

"Hypothetically yes..."

"And, if at any moment, you need to leave we'll do just that... s'that okay with you? Hypothetically, of course..."

"...yes that would be perfect... hypothetically"

"Perfect then, it's a date..."

"Yup..."

"... hypothetically..."

*chuckle*

"Bye Blaine..."

"Bye Kurt..."

*hangs up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hey guys! 
> 
> Just wanted to let you know I made a Spotify playlist inspired by this story... I don't know if you'd be into that kind of thing, but I'm leaving it here for anyone who's interested...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4BqdNXYXOV3XxLhADicbxa?si=f05FK1UEQxOtTXULmyzjyw 
> 
> Hope u enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks for the views!!
> 
> Love u guys!
> 
> xx


	9. tall, dark and handsome

**Chapter 9**

*phone rings*

_'Your correspondant is not available right now...'_

"Fuck- "

_'...you may leave a message after the tone or call back another time...'_

_*biiiip*_

_"_ _Hi Kurt, I don't know if it's necessary to call you or if I should be waiting on your doorstep..._

_The thing is we made plans *hypothetically* and I don't know if you were just joking or if you actually were being vague because you didn't know bu-_

"Hi Blaine, sorry..."

"Oh my God... *nervous laugh* I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that now... w-what are you apologizing for?"

"I meant to answer I was just getting ready..."

"Oh, so you're coming?!"

"Yeah..."

"Okay! That's awesome actually! Okay, uhm should I wait for you or..."

"Yeah just knock I'll be there in a sec"

"Oh. Alright then..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"You can hang up now Blaine..."

"Oh yeah, right."

*hangs up*

*chuckles*

Blaine slips his phone in his pocket and wipes his sweaty palms on the sides of his black pants.

_Ok, let's do this..._

Goes to his room and grabs his wallet and keys, and goes to the door before getting back to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of water.

_You can do this..._

Goes for the door again before remembering that he needs to hit the bathroom before leaving, because he just had a cup of water.

When he gets out he has to check himself in the mirror, comb through his loose curls one last time and stare at his reflection in the mirror.

_Come on man. Get your act together you can do this... he's probably waiting for you..._

"Right."

Checks his pockets one last time and gets out of his appartement.

"Hi"

The soft voice startles him and he turns away from his unlocked door to look at the man standing before him. A black shirt with white stripes covered by a dark vest show off his broad shoulders. He looks nervous but the glint in his eyes catches Blaine's attention. His eyes are not blue-grey anymore, there is a hint of green there and it's the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever witnessed in his entire life. It takes his breath away, and now he's staring, and it's awkward but he can't help it.

"H-hi..."

"Are you gonna lock your door or what?"

"Oh... y-yeah of course..."

But tearing his eyes away from Kurt's figure is harder than he expected and he has to blink a few times and shake his head to get back to reality.

The subway ride to the bar is quiet, the subway's so full they can't even breath too much so that helps, but when they're finally out and the sky's dark and the air's crisp and cold, Blaine can't hold back anymore. Especially after seeing Kurt's small smile after finally reaching the final steps leading to the busy street, and the outside world,

"You look great by the way..."

"Thanks... you too"

Blaine was wearing a dark sweater with a red pattern on it, the sleeves were a bit too long and Kurt noticed that when they got back outside, on the street, Blaine reached subconsciously for his sleeves to cover his hands and it was the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen.

His leather jacket had pockets but he seemed to prefer letting his hands sway by his sides.

Blaine blushed at Kurt's statement and scratched his neck,

"So where's that bar?"

Kurt looked around and noticed a small pink sign lit up by a pink neon light and he pointed it out before crossing the empty road, Blaine following him closely.

When they finally reached the door Kurt froze. Everybody was in there. All his old friends. All his past. Everybody.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Maybe he shouldn't have come at all.

It's not like he hasn't talked to them in months, even years for some...

It's not like he purposefully ignored all their calls and texts...

It's not like he cut himself off...

But he did.

He did and now here he was, standing in front of the door looking inside trough the glass window and seeing them laugh together and talk and catch up and he doesn't want to go in there anymore. He doesn't want to face them, face their disappointed looks and hurt glances and their questions... no...

He can't just waltz in and pretend like nothing happened, go in there and expect them to just greet him and be nice to him and not mention the fact that he let them down... that he cut them off of his life... that all of this is okay... that everything's okay... that _he's_ okay...

He can't face them and act like nothing has changed. Like he still is that same guy they used to know. Like he hasn't changed. Like he hasn't lost anything. Like he hasn't lost his-

But then there is a warm hand slipping in his.

There is a body pressing by his side.

There is a gentle shoulder bump, and he remembers _why_ he's here...

_Blaine_

All of this because of Blaine. Because of some stranger. Because of some really nice, and friendly, and kind, and cute, and pretty, and hot, and sexy, and gorgeous stranger... Because of his silly neighbor... 

"I-I can't go in there..."

Blaine looks at him, warm hazel eyes, and smiles softly before nodding once. He doesn't remove his hand clasping Kurt's, and doesn't tear his eyes away... he just smiles and watches...

"What should we do then?"

_Because of this man..._

And Kurt doesn't know... he doesn't know anything right now... when this man, _Blaine_ , is looking at him like _that_ , holding his hand like _that_ and smiling like _that_ , like he is the most important person in the world... and he just _doesn't know._

So he just stares back.

He watches the hazel eyes go from dark amber to almost green, watches how his black lashes fan over his cheeks when he blinks, watches how the pink neon light hits his skin in all the right places making him look so _dreamy_ , watches how his cheekbones and the tip of his nose turn pink because of the cold. And then his eyes land on his smile.

Pink stretched lips.

Uplifted and warm.

So full and welcoming.

And suddenly he knows.

He wants to feel them. _Kiss them_...

*door opens*

"Kurt? Is that you?! Oh my God, guys!! It's Kurt!!"

"What?"

"Kurt?"

"Holy crap! Hummel!"

"Kuuurt it's been so long...!"

And just like that, it's all gone. The warm hand. The mesmerizing eyes. The smile, _the smile_. And the lips. And it's all replaced by Rachel's body draped over his, arms circling his shoulders and her long dark hair tickling his nose.


	10. don't you want me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! 
> 
> Just wanted to check up on y'all, and warn you about some light smut going on in this chapter ;)
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the hits and the kudos :)
> 
> Love u
> 
> xx

**Chapter 10**

Kurt doesn't get a minute to himself after he is ambushed by the crowd of people shouting his name and hugging him and acting like that. And only after checking if Blaine followed him inside, does he let himself get dragged by hands grasping him and people cornering him. Mercedes hasn't changed, still phenomenal and breath-taking, confident and straight forward,

"Boy where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months!"

And he doesn't have time to answer before Santana's grabbing him by the arm and raising her eyebrows suggestively,

"Who's the boy toy Hummel? Have you been getting some and completely forgot about us? "

And then Rachel's linking their arms and leading him away from the table but closer to the bar,

"Kurt I have *so* many things to tell you! Remember Brody? Well turns out he's a whore... like literally... and-"

But she's cut off by Sam shaking his arm and introducing him to the bartender, or the owner, he doesn't know,

"This is my pal Sal', he loves when I call him that! His boyfriend is a model. We've worked together a few times..."

Even when he excuses himself to the bathroom, he is surrounded by strangers that are all Sam's friends and he can't get one single minute of silence and peace.

Blaine on the other hand is as overwhelmed but all of it doesn't seem to bother him. A few guys and even Santana try to flirt with him but the second he spots Kurt sitting on a sofa between Liv', Sam's photographer friend, and Tina discussing a topic about art and looking bored out of his mind and like he's about to explode on the spot, he takes his chance and approches him,

"Ladies, could I borrow Kurt for a minute? "

"Oh hi Blaine! I have to say, it's really nice to meet you. I'm glad that you and Kurt are friends! "

"You look great in that leather jacket by the way... "

Blaine notices the way Kurt rolls his eyes at Liv's lame flirting and smiles warmly, extending a hand for him to grab. Kurt takes it, the dim lighting failing to hide his soft blush, and he leads them outside. Kurt's shoulders relax instantly in the cold night while Blaine's tense. This jacket may be cool but it's not super appropriate for a Saturday night in January in New-York.

"Thanks for that... "

"No problem... You sure you wanna stay? 'Cause you said earlier... "

"Too late for that now..."

And they both fall silent, watching the cars honk and the Taxis drive by so fast they can barely hear the taxi driver's screams. Watching the people hurry in the streets, trying to get back home, get warm, order some take-out, or cook, turn on their TV, maybe go back to their loved ones, slip into bed, or fall back on their couch. Watching as the streets start to light up, neon signs colouring the night in red, blue, green, yellow... And then the sound of clattering teeth and sniffing pulls Kurt out of his rêverie and he notices that Blaine's shaking...

"Oh my God Blaine, you're shaking... I'm sorry, lets get you back inside..."

"But it *sniff* makes you uncomfortable... It's ok *sniff* I can handle the cold for a few minutes *sniff* it's my fault after all. I wanted to look cool... "

*laughs softly*

Kurt's insides literaly melt right then and there.

"Don't be silly... Come on..." and he takes Blaine's hand, wrapped in his sweater, and intertwines their fingers together before pushing the door open and being greeted by the warmth of the place.

*^*

Drinks are involved. They _are_ in a bar after all.

But what that means is that what happens next is inevitable. This is still a Glee reunion, he should have known... And just like all those years ago in Rachel's basement, Sal turns the music up and hands microphones to whoever is interested and people start singing.

Kurt should have left a long time ago...

But there were Shirley Temples involved, and he felt bad about leaving Mercedes so early without an explanation on her engagement party, and Blaine was so _hot_ sipping on his rum and coke and wandering around the bar chatting with everyone but staying close enough to Kurt, just in case they needed to make their escape.

And now Rachel was screaming in her microphone and trying to get him to come up on stage and sing with her because, "You own a God damned music store for crying out loud! You must know how to hold a tune... or at least back me up..."

And everybody wooped and cheered and catcalled and he had no other choice but to join Rachel on stage.

"Amazing!"

She couldn't contain her excitement. She saw the way Kurt was looking at Blaine trying to swallow him with his eyes, and she knew that there wasn't "nothing" like he reassured her earlier.

And if Kurt wasn't already head over heels for the curly haired man standing on stage before him he surely was when he opened his mouth and joined in with Rachel on her rendition of 'Don't You Want me Baby'. And if he weren't so intoxicated he would have remembered what his neighbor had told him about him being lead of his show choir a capella group, but right know _nothing c_ ould have prepared him for *that*.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from his figure, on stage, and for the first time that night he _really_ took him in.

That leather jacket he was wearing earlier? Thrown on the couch next to Kurt.

That too big dark blue sweater with sleeves that covered his hands? Was pulled up over his arms now revealing tanned olive and delicious looking skin.

Those black pants he was wearing? Shaped his ass so well it made Kurt's mouth water.

Those silver rings on his fingers? Made his hands look ten times sexier and his fingers twenty times more luscious.

His voice? Was the utmost beautiful thing Kurt ever had the chance to hear.

And maybe his mind was a little foggy due to the alcohol... maybe he wasn't really thinking straight -no pun intended- but in that moment he _wanted_ so many things from this man...

He wanted this voice to whisper things in his ear.

Tell him how much he needed him...

How much he _wanted_ him. 

Wanted those strong arms to hold him tight and close...

He wanted those fingers to run over his skin and touch every little spot that set him on fire...

Wanted those legs, _those legs!_ to wrap around him and never let him go anywhere. Hold him down.

He wanted that mouth to taste every inch of his skin-

"Close your mouth lady lips, you'll drool all over his leather jacket..."

He reluctantly diverted his eyes from Blaine to look back at Santana. She was smirking but she didn't add anything, she just winked and got up to join the dancing crowd leaving him sitting there...

So when Blaine was done, and he spotted Kurt alone on the couch staring at the empty space at his left Blaine took the opportunity and flopped down next to him resting his head back on the wall. He was getting hot with all the dancing and the singing and all that human warmth, he felt like he had run a mile.

There was a drop of sweat running down his throat from his hairline down over his jaw and towards his Adam's apple, and _fuck-_

"You need to come with me..."

"Wha-?"

And Kurt took his hand ignoring the shot of electricity that went through both their bodies and led him to the bathroom, not caring once about the suggestive looks he received from the girls, or Sam holding both of his thumbs up and mouthing "Oh yeah! Go get some!"

When they entered the bathroom, someone was there but the second he saw them he knew he'd better leave and when he did Kurt didn't waste a minute.

Pressing Blaine against the wall and licking from his jawline to the shell of his ear, tasting his sweaty skin and whispering,

"What were you trying to do up-there? Uh?"

And Blaine gasped before looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and feeling the butterflies in his belly go crazy. He swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob up and down, and saw Kurt's eyes dart down on it and back up at Blaine's eyes...

"You actually have no idea?"

But Blaine couldn't concentrate. 

Kurt's lips were _so_ close, barely an inch away from his and he could feel his hot breath on his lips and it was too much... So he surged forward and closed the gap between them making their mouths crash into each other...

He didn't waste any time slipping his tong into Kurt's mouth and licking his teeth, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, closer, _closer_...

And Kurt deepened the kiss feeling a shiver rip through his body when he heard Blaine moan into his mouth when their hips finally met and he ran his fingers into his silky curly hair to keep his balance and hold himself up.

Blaine's hands were now resting on the swell of his ass and he pulled away reluctantly to breath and take in the man before him.

Lips red, swollen and slick. Eyes dark and blown wide. Harsh breathing.

And Blaine squeezed the small of his back and Kurt's breath hitched...

So Kurt ground forward, rubbing their erections together and the look of pure bliss and want in Blaine's half lidded eyes and the little whines that escaped his precious mouth were enough to set Kurt off, and they were kissing again... sloppy... fast... dirty...

" _Kurt-_ "

Blaine's leg wrapped around Kurt's hips to keep him close and Kurt's hands flew down to hold Blaine's ass and keep them both balanced against the bathroom door.

They were dry humping against each other breathing harshly into each other's mouths trying to keep their lips sealed together. They both needed release _so bad,_ grinding harder and moaning between kisses.

Blaine stilled first, holding his breath before closing his eyes, his lashes tickling Kurt's cheeks, and groaning into his ear when he finally came.

"Fuck Blaine..."

And that was enough to take him on the edge and he came so hard his knees almost failed him and his head fell on Blaine's shoulder.

They were both trying to even their breathing and get back to their senses and Kurt didn't want to move. He wanted to stay in Blaine's arms. Wrapped in him. 

Feel him. His arms. His legs. His face. His lips. His cock... Every part of him...

He wanted to surround himself with his smell, his voice, his laugh, his warmth _forever_.

_Wait, what?_

forever...

_No._

_No, no, no._

_It can't be..._

Forever.

_No!_

So he pulled back. 

Away from his arms. Away from his warmth. Away from his body. Away from him.

Because it can't be...

It can _never_ be forever...

No.

Blaine's arms followed him until he was at a reasonable distance and he let them fall by his sides, eyes big and pleading, breath still short, and skin still tingling...

"Kurt, I-"

"No... no, i-it's ok... I-I need to go..."

And he just left. Called a taxi and left. Didn't even say goodbye to Mercedes. Didn't even congratulate Sam. Didn't even wait for Blaine. He left. He fled. He ran away.

Just like he always does...


	11. you have ten unread messages

**Chapter 11**

_'You have ten unread messages... press one to listen... press two to archive... press pound-'_

_'You have ten unread messages..._

_Sunday 24th, January 2021 at 01:47 AM ,_

_"Kurt answer the phone please... I know you're listening to this..._

_Please Kurt just-"_

_'You archived one message from_ _January 24, 2021 '_

_'You have nine unread messages..._

_Sunday 24th, January 2021 at 01:59 AM,_

_"Kurt I'm so sorry... can we talk about it... please juste answer the phone. I'm sorry... I don't know what went wrong but you need to know that I'm sorry ok?-"_

_'You archived one message from_ _January 24, 2021 '_

_'You have eight unread messages..._

_Sunday 24th, January 2021 at 4:15 PM,_

_"Hey Kurt, it's Sam!_

_Just wanted to let you know, we were so happy to see you yesterday!! It was literally awesome we missed you *so* much!_

_We should hang out soon! If you're not too busy you know... anyways take care..._

_oh! And don't worry, Blaine told us you had to leave in a hurry... it's no problem._

_Mercedes says hi._

_See ya soon man!"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

_'You have seven unread messages..._

_Tuesday 26th, January 2021 at 11:18 AM,_

_"Hey man!_

_Uhm... look I don't want to make you angry or anything but I found something that you might like..._

_It's a great opportunity and I think you might be fit for the job..._

_I don't really know when you'll get this but... I put the flyer in your mailbox on my way to work this morning so maybe check it out..._

_Who knows? It might be perfect for you!_

_Yeah..._

_Let me know..._

_Uhm, bye!"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to-'_

_'You have six unread messages..._

_Friday 29th, January 2021 at 3:36 PM,_

_"... Hey..._

_Uhm... I know you don't want to talk to me right now... but-_

_..._

_I *really* need to know what's wrong Kurt..._

_Please..._

_Slip a note under my door... Send me a text... Call me and leave a message... Anything..._

_Just-_

_Talk to me..."_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press on-'_

_'You have five unread messages..._

_Monday 1st, February 2021 at 5:49 PM,_

_"_ _Hey Kurt! It's Sam._

_Uhm... me and the girls are going out Friday night for Blaine's birthday... I don't know if you're interested but I thought you might like the idea..._

_Since he's your friend and all you know?_

_So call me back for the details or just ask Mercedes..._

_Bye man!"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

*sigh*

_'You have four unread messages..._

_Monday 1st, February 2021 at 7:32 PM,_

_"I didn't know what Sam was up to... sorry.._

_I told him inviting you wasn't a good idea..._

_Uhm... yeah that's it..._

_I-_

_..._

_Kurt I-_

_..._

_*sigh*_

_I miss you..."_

_*biiiip*_

*chocked sob*

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next message press pound-'_

_'You have three unread messages..._

_Thursday 4th, February 2021 at 6:18 PM,_

_"Boy you're gonna tell me what's wrong and fast!_

_Look Kurt I love you, and I miss you, and I wanna see you... and I know Sam called you to let you know about tomorrow night..._

_And I also know he told you to call me for details but that moron didn't know that you didn't have my number..._

_Uhg!_

_Anyways!_

_You are in big trouble... I don't know what's wrong between you and Blaine, or just what's wrong with *you* but I'm here ok? I'm here and I've always been and I'll always be!_

_You don't get rid of Mercedes that easily!_

_So stop whatever you think you're doing and *call me back*!"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three-'_

_'You have two unread messages..._

_Friday 5th, February 2021 at 9:04 PM,_

_"Hey Kurt... it's so sad that you can't come..._

_But don't worry we'll try to not have too much fun without you!_

_Uhm 'Cedes told me you didn't have her number... I didn't know so yeah sorry for that!_

_Anyways bye man!"_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to call back press three... to read next messag-'_

_'You have one unread message..._

_Friday 5th, February 2021 at 11:56 PM,_

_"Hi Kurt it's me... again..._

_Just wanted to let you know, I'm not mad that you didn't come tonight..._

_But you still owe me an explanation..._

_[Blaine! Karaoke time! Leave your phone we need to show off our talent!]_

_... sorry that was Rachel..._

_Uhm..._

_Yeah..._

_Good night Kurt..."_

_*biiiip*_

_'To delete the message press one... to save the message press two... to ca-'_

_'You saved one message from February 5, 2021'_ _'_

_'You have no more unread messages...'_

_'To read your messages again press one... to call your phone operator press two... to listen to your saved messages press three... to delete all saved messages press four... to go back to homepage press pound...'_

*^*

*shuffling*

*door unlocks*

The note was on the floor, just like the one Finn found last time, and Blaine rushed to open it not caring one bit about his uncoordinated limbs or the fact that his sens of balance was completely off due to the alcohol...

His fuzzy mind figured that a broken nose was worth a note from Kurt,

_-Happy Birthday_

_Sorry I couldn't be there._

_Miss you too-_

_-Kurt-_

Blaine turned around in a zoom and left his appartement door still wide open and started knocking loudly on Kurt's door not caring about the other neighbors,

"Then open the door..."

He rested his forehead on the dark wood of the door,

"If you miss me, open the door Kurt... this doesn't have to be complicated..."

Silence.

Blaine didn't know what he expected.

He honestly started getting impatient... it's been almost two weeks.

And he still didn't know what was wrong.

He didn't _know_.

So how could he fix things if he didn't _know_.

"Please Kurt..."


	12. angel on your shoulder

**Chapter 12**

When Kurt opened the door to go to his job interview this morning, he expected everything but this...

Blaine was sitting on the floor in front of his door curled up in a corner and _asleep_.

His front door was wide open and Kurt's note was crumpled in his fist tightly.

_Oh my God..._

Kurt kneeled down and shook Blaine's arm gently, but the man didn't stir.

So he called his name starting in a whisper and going louder and louder.

He ran a hand down his face, his thumb feeling his cheek and held his fist in his other hand trying to shake him awake,

"Blaine... honey you need to wake up..."

"Mmhm.."

"I know, I know... but you're on the floor... let's get you back inside. Come on.."

"Ku-rt?"

"Yes, it's me Blaine... now please get up.."

Blaine shot his eyes open but closed them right away when he realized it wasn't a dream, but Kurt actually talking to him. 

He didn't remember his bed being _that_ uncomfortable, and his room being _that_ bright... it didn't make sense...

Why was Kurt in his room anyway? Did they end up back at his appartement yesterday night?

He couldn't remember...

But he let himself be guided... his head hurt too much to think straight right know and he needed coffee...

"Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know... I found you on my doorstep this morning... Where do you keep your aspirin?"

He was now laying on something more comfortable but the feeling in his mouth was awful. Why was he on Kurt's doorstep?

Did he sleep in the hallway?

_Oh my God! I slept in the hallway!_

*chuckle*

"Yes you did."

"Did I say that out loud?"

*groan*

"Fuck- my head hurts..."

"Blaine, where do you keep your aspirin?"

"Uhm... look in that drawer next to the cupboard on your left..."

He took the medicine and looked up at Kurt. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt and a dark neckerchief. There was an expensive looking broach on his dark cardigan and his hair was perfectly styled... he looked smart...

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah actually... 'had a job interview this morning..."

And it took time for Blaine to process Kurt's statement. It took him time to realize he used the past tense. It took him a few more seconds for the connections in his slow, intoxicated brain to figure out what that meant and finally his face fell,

"Oh my- did you miss your job interview because of me? Holy crap... I need to let them know... y-you... Kurt I'm-

Fuck-

Why do I always have to fuck it all up!

I'm so stupid...

You need to let them know it wasn't your fault...

I- uh...

Sorry..."

Kurt was laughing now and Blaine was confused. Either he had _way_ too much alcohol yesterday, or his brain wasn't working right, but he was pretty sure this was _not_ the right reaction to have...

"Wha-why are you laughing?"

"I already called them... they agreed to postpone it to this afternoon..."

"Oh."

"I wasn't gonna let you sleep on the floor... People are gonna think I treat my conquests like crap..."

"Your conquests...?"

Kurt blushed furiously and turned away from Blaine to head into the kitchen,

"Coffee?"

"Ye-yeah... I'll go take a quick shower... thanks Kurt..."

*water running*

Kurt tried not to think about Blaine right at this moment. Tried not to think of his neighbor who slept on his doorstep clutching his note. Tried not to think of his body, the way it was curled up in a ball on the floor, and how he immediately relaxed when Kurt's hand slipped into his to help him up, and how he sprawled his limbs on the couch. 

How he was using these same limbs to wash his body right now. How he might be running his hands all over his wet olive and so delicious skin. 

How his hair is gonna look exactly like last time when he met Finn.

Like how his chest is gonna be so, _so_ naked. How he _is_ very naked _right now_...

He thought of leaving all together, and his brain was screaming at him to do just that. Because if he wanted to forget about Blaine, he shouldn't be hanging around in his appartement while he was showering. 

But there was a smaller voice. Subtler. And stronger, who told him to stay. Stay and stop acting like a child. Stop running away. 

Just like the angel on his shoulder, whispered for him to just stay there and see what happens. Even if he knew _exactly_ what was gonna happen if Blaine got out of this bathroom right now, dripping wet and looking as handsome as ever. 

He would probably jump on the poor man and eat his face...

"Ugh..."

He slapped a hand on his face trying to stop his thoughts from being _so_ loud-

"Everything alright?"

Kurt shot his head up avoiding carefully Blaine's entire - _naked-_ body, and his _legs_ and muscular thighs, and _of course_ the sweat-pants hanging low on his hips revealing a mouth-watering V, and his perfect abs and tiny waist, and _obviously_ his strong arms, and his broad shoulders and thick neck, and the little droplets of water falling from the tips of his curls and sliding all the way down to his belly button and even _lower_... to look at his face. Which, in fact, didn't help calm him down... At all...

_Guess wet curly hair turns me on now..._

"Y-yeah... uhm coffee's ready..."

And he turned around to pour them both a steaming cup of coffee noticing Blaine putting on a shirt from the corner of his eye...

_I'm fucked-_

"Thanks... and sorry for- you know... sleeping on your doorstep..."

"You shouldn't worry about apologizing... your appartement door was wide open though, maybe that's something to worry about..."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he started looking around his appartement from his spot in the kitchen as if anything stolen would be noticeable just like that.

Kurt smirked and finished his coffee before stepping out of the kitchen,

"Thanks for coffee Blaine, I'm gonna let you get back to your appartement... hope nothing was stolen..."

"But- wai- Kurt! Wait-"

*door shuts*


	13. stay

**Chapter 13**

*knocking*

*knocking frantically*

*more knocking*

*knocking loudly non-stop*

"What the fu-?!

"Kurt? What the-?"

Kurt's lips were on Blaine's before he even opened the door entirely. He hugged him so suddenly that Blaine almost toppled over and fell on the floor.

Now the taller man was licking into his mouth and even though this was not unwelcome, quite the opposite actually, he still had to back off and look at Kurt for a moment,

"What are you doing?"

"I got it!"

And he kissed him again.

Blaine was smiling now but he still pushed him away again, because he was still a little hangover and his brain wasn't functioning properly when Kurt was so close to him and _kissing_ him,

"What did you get? I don't understand"

"The job! I got it! I got it Blaine!" and he kissed him, "I got it!" and kissed him again and Blaine didn't push him away this time.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him impossibly closer.

Kurt released his hold on his shoulders only to put a hand behind his neck and back Blaine's body against the door with the other one.

He kept licking into his mouth and remembering the way it all felt. Kissing Blaine.

Feeling the heat of his tongue sliding against his. Feeling the nibbling of his teeth on his bottom lip. Feeling the comfortable wetness and the taste of coffee and cinnamon.

And just _Blaine_ , feeling Blaine against him. Holding him. Hugging him. Smiling at him. Kissing him. Being happy for him. And it felt _so_ good... it felt so good that he forgot why he even pushed him away in the first place...

But then he remembered...

_He's not gonna last... nobody lasts long enough... nothing lasts at all... this is going to end as fast as it started and you won't be ready and it will destroy you... just like last time... but you will never get over this one..._

So this time he was the one to push him away. He let his hands slide to his shoulders and he held him at arms length. But Blaine's arms were still around his waist and his grip was tight, he won't let go...

Blaine's lips followed Kurt's when he backed away and it was so adorable Kurt would have let himself be kissed 'till death if he had no self control...

But he couldn't...

Blaine now looked miserable, like a kicked puppy, head against the door, lips red and swollen, eyes pleading and huge, cheeks flushed and messy hair... there was also a small crease between his brows and wrinkles forming on his forehead...

"Ah- yeah... uhm sorry about that. But yeah, I got the uhm, the job..."

And Blaine's grip tightened because he knew what was happening, and this was _so_ unfair.

"I-I should probably go, I'm sorry to have disturbed you like that... I literally attacked you... I-

I can't believe I just did that... I've gotta go, sor-"

"No."

"No?"

"No you don't _have_ to go, and you know it..."

"No Blaine, you just- you don't understand... I can't-"

"Why? Then explain it to me Kurt, 'cause I need to know... why can't you?"

"I-I just... you wouldn't.. it's not-"

"Please..."

And he looked so miserable, and so sad, and he couldn't just _go_...

"I like you... like a lot, bu-but it's not that easy... I-"

"Why?"

"...It's-"

"Stay..."

And he looked like he was about the cry, and Kurt couldn't stand that. He wouldn't stand it.

"... Please stay... we don't have to do anything, we can just sit down, and do nothing... we don't even have to _talk_... ok? Just-just stay... please Kurt.."

And Blaine could see the gears working in his head and the way he was fighting against his overthinking, and that alone made him love him more.

Wait...

_Love_...

Love him _more_.

_Love him more_.

He loved him.

Blaine loved Kurt.

He was in love with him.

Ok...

He could do that...

What is there not to love about this incredible man anyways?

So he tightened his hold around him, because if he let go just now, he knew his heart would break in a thousand pieces and he didn't know if he could handle it...

And Kurt felt it, he felt his strong arms wrap around his middle tighter and he felt the warm feeling that it brought him. The gentle heat left after all the butterflies flew around in his stomach that warmed his whole body and made him feel wanted. Needed.

So he kissed him again. Gentler this time. Sweeter. Almost like a peck. He just wanted reassurance. And when they broke the kiss they stayed close. Foreheads touching and slow whispers travelling back and forth,

"Ok..."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll stay"

"I'd like that..."

"Me too"

"Good"

"Good..."


	14. this is more than okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Just a little warning for smut content in this chapter ;)  
> Hope you're enjoying so far!

**Chapter 14**

*frying*

"Fffss... _fuck_ -"

*chuckles*

"Let me do it..."

"No, wait I can do it. Look, look... Ow!"

"I'm not gonna let you burn all your fingers Blaine, you need those, let me do it..."

*defeated sigh*

"Fine. But you know I'll keep trying behind your back right?"

*chuckle*

"I'm sure you will dummy..."

"Hey! I'm right here! Don't patronize me!"

"Yes, yes"

"Uhg, I'll set the table..."

The hours went by so fast after Kurt came storming into his appartement and attacked his mouth, Blaine couldn't believe they were already preparing diner.

Kurt craved crêpes and Blaine had never had any so Kurt _had to_ teach him. Turns out flipping the little circles of dough was harder than he thought and he kept burning his fingers somehow...

It felt oddly domestic having Kurt cooking in his kitchen and laughing at his clumsiness and moving as if they did that all the time. Never bumping into each other always being one step ahead of the other.

And the more Kurt was around the more he felt that way, and he didn't want him to go. He wanted him to stick around longer.

But he knew he couldn't ask him that... Kurt was still guarded, he didn't know much about him either and he didn't know why he was like _that_.

Why he kept pushing people who clearly cared about him away.

Why he just assumed that he was bothering Blaine every time he would come over.

Why he fled Blaine's appartement the second someone else knew he was there.

Why he would just lock himself up inside and cut all contact with the world.

Why he kept Blaine close and then seemed to distance himself in the blink of an eye.

And Blaine wasn't judging, he just didn't understand. Of course the fact that he didn't really know anything really deep or personal about him had something to do with that, but he cared so much about him, he just wanted to understand.

Even help him. Guide him. Be with him. Love him.

*sigh*

He sat a little bit on the kitchen bar still holding both wine glasses he picked up a few minutes ago and stared at Kurt's back. He was swaying from side to side following the rythme of the soft music playing in the background, his shoulders relaxed and his movements precise and calculated flipping the crêpe perfectly. He seemed carefree, light, he was beautiful. Confident. Poised. Majestic. Even in Blaine's tiny and simple kitchen.

"Ok, what toppings do you want on them?"

"Uh..."

Blaine cursed his breathy voice and the fact that he was _really_ turned on right now for some reason, and he almost dropped both glasses when Kurt turned around and set the plate of crêpes on the thin counter.

His shirt -the same one as this morning- had a few buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up carefully over his forearms.

Blaine swallowed loudly and cleared his throat, because Kurt was now staring at him, blue-green eyes diving deep into his, searching his soul and trying to decipher every emotion, so Blaine set the wine glasses on the countertop loudly and inhaled deeply because his breathing was going crazy, as did his heartrate.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, 'm'great..."

Blaine's eyes were dark. So dark. And they didn't leave Kurt's face for a second.

It was lust. Pure lust. And Kurt felt the butterflies start up again and swirl in his belly, making his heart beat faster.

Blaine _wanted_ him, right now, for some reason and Kurt couldn't seem to stop his own longing from coming as well.

He saw how Blaine tried to compose himself and calm down but he was too far gone he could see it.

Kurt couldn't believe _he_ did that. He was the origin of it. And Blaine looked so beautiful like that.

They were still staring at each other, feeding each other's gaze with the man before them and Kurt's legs started guiding him towards the curly haired man.

He couldn't control it, and he didn't want to really. At this very moment the only thing he wanted was sitting on one of the tall chaires of the kitchen bar and looking at him as if he was the most delicious thing in the room (and they just made crêpes so that said a lot).

He wanted Blaine. Wanted the man sitting there, to hold him. Hug him. Kiss him. Make him scream and see stars, just like last time. But he wanted more than last time.

They were now a few inches apart and Blaine was sitting on his hands to keep himself from doing something stupid that would ruin _this_.

"Kurt-"

Voice still breathy, as if he just ran ten miles, and eyes cast on the taller man's lips and back up to his eyes.

"Shhht"

"But-"

"Shut up Blaine..."

"Ok-"

"Good"

And that was it. They didn't know who moved first but their lips crashed halfway through, and Blaine circled Kurt's body with his legs, bringing him closer, closer, _closer_.

And when it wasn't close enough he scooted forward on his chair to meet Kurt's hips, and was rewarded by a moan that brought sparkles of electricity all throughout his body, and he shivered under Kurt's embrace.

_Yes-_

Kurt's hands moved from his shoulders to his neck and his fingers settled in his soft hair holding his face up to deepen the kiss.

Blaine whined softly and moved his mouth to kiss and nibble gently at Kurt's jaw.

" _Fuck-_ Kurt, you're perfect..."

Kurt hummed approvingly and whispered in Blaine's ear,

"'Want you..."

*groan*

"Kurt-"

So Kurt grabbed the man's face and locked their eyes for a brief moment, to assure Blaine that he meant it, that _this_ was okay. More than okay, even. And dove back in and captured his lovers mouth when he got confirmation that Blaine understood the message.

Blaine's hands escaped from under their prison that were his thighs, and flew to Kurt's back, clutching the fabric of his shirt for dear life while melting into the kiss.

"'Want you too"

"Good"

"Bed-"

"Mhmm what?"

"We should go... to... the... bed..."

His sentence was punctuated with small pecks, and the second Kurt got the message and backed away his hands sliding from Blaine's hair down to his hands and let himself be dragged to Blaine's room.

When they finally reached it, after stolen kisses in the hallway and a rather heated make out session against the wall resulting in Kurt loosing his handkerchief and Blaine his shirt, Kurt finally stopped and took a look around. He had never been to Blaine's room before so he stood there for several minutes taking in the most private place his neighbor was willing to share with him.

The walls were white, just like his whole appartement he figured, but there was one wall that stood out.

It was a deep shade of dark blue, and a black piano was backed up against it. Some posters filled the wall and a long leafy plant sat on top of the instrument making its way down to the floor.

There were two doors on each side of said wall, that led to a closet or a bathroom, the taller man assumed. His appartement was designed the same way, the whole building had similar architecture actually.

Facing that wall was a huge queen-sized bed with white and soft looking sheets and a perky little bookshelf overflowing with books. It wasn't as well put together as the one in the living room, it was better.

Kurt turned around to where Blaine was patiently waiting for him, to finish analyzing, standing next to the door and smiling shyly when he met Kurt's eyes,

"I like your room, it's exactly what I imagined it would look like. You have great taste in decoration Blaine, and trust me, coming from me it's a compliment..."

"Well I'll be the one to judge that when you finally decide to let me in next time..."

Kurt shot him an amused look and smiled smugly,

"We'll see about that. You need to give me a good reason to let you in..."

Blaine didn't waste time flirting back, they were already wasting so much time talking and not _doing_ anything. So he almost ran towards Kurt and captured his lips before taking his hips and directing him towards the bed.

When the back of Kurt's knees hit the bed, Blaine lifted him up, causing Kurt to gasp but he let himself be held and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine's hands settled on his ass and the backs of his thighs to hold him up and lowered them both gently on the bed not breaking the kiss once. He then hovered over Kurt, hands on each side of his face and Kurt's legs still wrapped around his middle smiling and looking at him form above.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, it's unfair"

"Shut up..."

Kurt tried to act all dismissive and hide his blush but Blaine saw right through him.

Blaine took hold of his wrists and held them down on each side of his head before leaning down, mere inches from his face but not quite touching, and whispered not breaking eye contact,

"You're the most breath-taking human being I've ever encountered, inside and out. Don't shut me up... it's true, you are"

Kurt's eyes were changing colors, going from blue-green to a deep dark blue and it was Blaine's queue to dive back in. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, the corner of his mouth and licked a gentle strip over his bottom lip.

When he heard Kurt take a breath and whine slightly he couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward.

They both moaned mouths not quite touching but hot breath mixing between both their faces.

Kurt's hand traveled from the mattress to Blaine's bare shoulder and trailing down towards the strings of his infamous grey joggings,

"I could say the same about you"

He breathed out into Blaine's ear and slid his hands under the fabric to squeeze his ass and make Blaine's hips grind forward once more.

*groan*

"Off... you need to take these off... too... much... clothes..."

Blaine responded nibbling softly at Kurt's neck, making Kurt giggle and remove his hands from Blaine's sweats to un-button his shirt.

"As you wish Mister Anderson..."

" _Fuck-_ "

Blaine could have come right then and there, hearing Kurt's cheeky flirty teasing and _breathy_ voice, and he almost said it. Almost said those three little words. Almost said ' _I love you', 'only you Kurt, so fucking much'_ but he caught himself right on time and he just stared.

Eyes fixated on the figure beneath him un-buttoning his fancy shirt carefully.

Kurt felt the man's stare on him and raised his gaze from what he was doing to hold eye contact with him. He was so close to his face he could see how his skin was so golden, his eyes so coppery, his mouth cherry red. And he breathed in hard letting the overwhelming smell of cinnamon, coffee, laundry detergent and _Blaine_ fill his nostrils.

_Yes-_

Blue eyes dove deep into ocre ones and Kurt felt it again. Those damn butterflies. He felt like if he opened his mouth they would be surrounded by the beautiful insects escaping his body and flying crazily all around the room as if it was his stomach.

And something shifted in Blaine's gaze, some unidentified emotion crossed his gorgeous orbs and disappeared as suddenly as it came.

Blaine felt like time had stopped, like everything was moving in slow motion, Kurt's lashes fanning over his rosy cheeks every time he blinked, the way his hands left his shirt when he was done and settled on Blaine's sides making the butterflies in his stomach push him to reach out, get closer, fuse their bodies together and the buzzing in his ears pull him out of his rêverie.

So he backed away, sat on his heels, ignoring Kurt's whine of protest, and let his hands run down Kurt's torso down to his belt, not breaking eye contact. Feeling his soft milky skin, and the shifting taut muscles clench underneath his palms and reaching the rough fabric.

In no time Kurt and Blaine had lost both their pants and were almost completely naked laying on the bed, side to side, facing each other and taking in one another.

Kurt moved forwards first, and brushed his lips gently against Blaine's making him shiver and take a deep breath. The kiss was sweet, and almost innocent, their skin touching, body heat mixing, hands roaming over every uncovered part.

Kurt was now on top and trailing small sweet kisses down the shorter man's body exploring and cherishing him.

When he reached his belly button, Kurt looked up at Blaine swiping his tongue into the small hole and watched as Blaine's breath caught in his throat, so he kept on going lower feeling the other man's erection through his underwear and mouthing at it softly.

" _Kurt-_ "

And he kept trailing down kisses all the way to the insides of Blaine's thighs feeling him twitch and tremble.

"Kurt _please_..."

"Please what baby?"

"Take me. Take me right now, please..."

Kurt didn't waste any time and got back to work pealing his underwear off and taking his heavy length into his mouth stiffening a moan.

He ran his tongue over the prominent vein on the under side of his cock and worked his way up to swirl it above the tip, tasting pre-cum, and going back down.

Blaine was squirming and trashing his legs trying not to buck forward and choke Kurt, forcing his hands to stay on the mattress, sheets balled up in his fists to avoid touching Kurt's hair (he learned the hard way that this was not an ok thing to do earlier in the kitchen).

Kurt hummed quietly in amusement realizing what Blaine was trying to do and took hold of his hands, making his fists relax, and placed them gently on his own head.

Blaine didn't waste time thinking about it and moaned loudly holding on Kurt's hair and feeling a shiver rip right through him after Kurt hummed in approval.

"K-Kurt! I- not gonna last-"

And Kurt pulled back with an obscene pop hiking back up and kissing Blaine swallowing his protests.

Blaine rolled them over taking his turn to nibble and kiss and lick at Kurt's body, lingering a bit longer on his pink nipples hearing him make _those noises_.

"Blaine... want you inside me so bad..."

Blaine caught up and reached for his bedside table drawer. Took out a small bottle of lube and a hand full of condoms, which made Kurt laugh. Blaine's smile covered his mouth making him shut up and his hands removed the last piece of clothing that was not on the floor yet,

" _Please-_ "

Blaine got right back to work, poured a bit of lube onto his fingers and rubbing it to warm it a little before trailing one of them between his lovers cheeks circling his puckered hole, and claiming his mouth once more.

When Kurt started pushing back against his finger ushering him silently to push in, Blaine did just that and was rewarded with a low moan.

Kurt kept asking for more and when Blaine had three fingers in pumping in and out and hearing Kurt fall apart under his touch his cock twitched, he could keep doing that all day.

"Blaine- Blaine, I'm _oh-_ I'm ready-"

Blaine was forced to remove his hand by Kurt's death grip on his bicep and rolled a condom on before spreading some lube on his length and aligning himself. When he raised his gaze to see if Kurt was ready, their stares collided and it made Blaine shiver. Kurt's half lidded eyes were looking at Blaine with so much want, and lust and _trust_ , he felt his heart pick up and start beating furiously fast, so with a shaky hand he aligned himself once more and pushed in slowly observing Kurt's reaction from where he was.

Kurt's head shot backwards exposing his long porcelain neck, and a low 'oh-' escaped his lips.

When he bottomed out, his length completely buried in Kurt, he moved his hands from where they were on his hips, trailing them upwards towards his chest, and just feel the way his skin heated up under his touch, the way his palms made the man beneath him shiver and then his head snapped up,

"Move"

So Blaine did.

And _oh my God-_ did it feel good.

So good in fact that his mouth stayed stuck on every inch of Kurt's body.

So good that he felt himself grow closer and closer in a matter of minutes.

And then Kurt's hand moved from one of his shoulders to his own cock, and Blaine had to stiffen a groan by biting Kurt's shoulder to make it last longer. He couldn't come just yet, he wanted to stay buried in Kurt for the rest of his life. It all felt so warm and tight and good and _safe_.

So he picked Kurt up, arms around his torso, trying to keep him as close to him as humanly possible.

And he detached his mouth from his skin, making Kurt whine in protest, before staring at him.

Faces close but not touching, eyes wide open but struggling, mouths panting with every thirst and hands in each other's hair.

Kurt's eyes closed first, mouth hanging open, and spine tensing up,

" _Fuck-_ Blaine!"

And that was it.

The final straw.

Blaine dropped them both back on the bed, and started thirsting in in _in_ , feeling heat bubbling up in his belly, sparks flying around at the base of his spine and a jolt of energy making his hips buck forwards one last time before settling inside his lover and releasing.

"Yes! Kurt, Kurt _Kurt-rt_!"


	15. worth it

**Chapter 15**

The sun felt warm on his face and started filtering through his closed eyelids waking him up slowly. A smile was starting to form on his face and he realized he was so relaxed, he hadn't slept that well in a _really_ long time.

His hand moved a little bit and his mattress felt a little too firm under his touch.

But then he felt his head rise and fall gently and the smell of cinnamon filled his nostrils.

An arm was warped around his back and something was touching his hair, combing it back.

His eyes opened right away and he moved his head so that whoever was messing with his hair stopped.

He heard a light chuckle and an even quieter 'sorry' before realizing that weird mattress he was laying on was another person.

The light in the room was so bright that his eyes had to adjust for a few minutes but when they did, he recognized that blue wall and that big black shiny piano.

And so he smiled.

This smile was not forced.

Not unconscious.

Not fake.

He smiled and looked up meeting stunning honey eyes circled by dark long and doll-like lashes, a soft smile and a shy blush on olive skin,

"Hey sleepy head..."

It was almost a whisper, and Kurt couldn't stop the grin that was replacing his smile,

"Were you watching me while I was asleep?"

*snort*

"No..."

"Creep..."

Blaine rolled his eyes faking annoyance, and moved fast, rolling Kurt back on his back and hovering over him, hands on each side of his head. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, making him bark out a loud laugh before pulling away and trailing small kisses all over his face and neck.

"Good morning to you too Blaine..."

Blaine kissed him once on the lips before falling back down next to him on the bed and snuggling by his side,

"'Morning"

They stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other's presence and warmth, and then Blaine spoke again,

"You wanna stay for breakfast?"

Kurt nodded silently smiling sweetly.

"It's Sunday, I don't have work... we could... uhm- hang out or just stay in or-"

And a small slap on his shoulder cut him off followed by a short laugh,

"Blaine Anderson! You just want to use me for great sex and my cooking skills don't lie!"

*chuckle*

"It was great sex..."

"It was..."

"But no, that's not why I want you around, at least it's not the only reason..."

He got slapped once more.

*giggle*

"Ok, ok, I'll admit that spending my whole Sunday having sex with you sounds appealing... but I just- it feels good having you here... I don't want you to just..."

"...disappear"

There was a short silence, because none of them knew where to go from there.

"I never really know what's going on in that head of yours Kurt. When I think I've got you all figured out you just disappear, and I feel miserable because I feel like I did something wrong but I don't know _what_... and you won't tell me anything and-

I don't know.

I get that I can't just waltz into your life and demand of you to spill all your secrets, but there are some things that-

I just-"

"Ok."

Blaine turned on his side to stare at Kurt dumbfounded, trying to decipher his expression,

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you why I'm like... like _that_..."

He said gesturing to himself with a sad smile that broke Blaine's heart.

He took a deep breath, something shifting in his eyes, his mouth turning almost imperceptibly downwards and his eyes turning blue-grey again,

"Ah-

So uhm... my mom died when I was eight, and it was me and my dad for a while."

Blaine didn't say anything. Just kept staring, eyes kind and encouraging, and it was the first time Kurt didn't get an apology from someone after saying it, and it felt weirdly relieving... He swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat every time he would speak about his parents and kept going,

"M-my dad and I weren't exactly close after that... 

I like to believe that my mom always knew that-that I was gay to make me feel better about the fact that I didn't get a chance to tell her before she left... but it wasn't enough, I- I was so afraid that I was gonna loose everything in my life as suddenly as I had lost her and that I would regret not telling anyone about it... not getting it out of my system, putting it out in the open... s-so Uh

I- it took me some time, to admit it to myself at first... I- 

School wasn't exactly accepting of this kind of thing and I was already bullied enough. I didn't want to have another burden to carry around, but the more I denied it, the more I hid it, and ignored it the more I started hating myself for it...

I-ah... my d-dad felt it.

We weren't close back then, but he knew, somehow. He just knew that something was wrong.

Ss-so I told him. I came out to him later than I would have liked but I did, and h-he accepted me.

He accepted it and tried so hard to not treat me differently to show me that it didn't change anything, that he still loved me the same... 

I was so lucky... h-he was the best..."

A soft hand caressed his face whipping out a tear escaping his eyes and he felt Blaine's hand slip into his,

"He started dating Finn's mom, not long after that. 

'Kinda was because of me but yeah, one of the best things I've ever done in my life... Carol made him happy again, he started turning back into his old self, and I loved that for him..."

Then Kurt fell silent.

Obviously trying to collect himself before announcing whatever was next. Bracing himself and setting his jaw,

"H-he had a heart attack two years ago, when I was back here studying in New York, but survived.

I had made it. I had escaped old town Lima Ohio, where nobody accepted me, where everybody hated me for being who I was, where I was bullied constantly, where I felt trapped and I had made it to New York...

He had Carol and Finn back there and it was all perfect...

But then _that_ happened and the world came crashing down. 

I left New York to go take care of him, dropped out of the school of my dreams to be near him, and take care of him, and make sure this wouldn't happen again... ever.

*bitter laugh*

He didn't like it. He actually refused to see me for a few days saying he wouldn't be apart of my plan to put my life on hold for him...

I was stubborn, a Hummel trait I will always be proud of, and so he finally gave in...

I stayed there a whole year, helping him get an appropriate diet, get some exercise, follow his medication, all that. And it worked.

At least I thought it did, so as soon as the opportunity came, he kicked me out. He told me I had no more reasons to stay back in that hellhole, that I had to show the world who I was, get the credit I deserved, show them all how fabulous I would become and show all New York what they were missing...

He would say stuff like that... He was so proud of m-me.

I got this job offer at Vogue.com and it was perfect, everything seemed to turn in our favor... it felt unreal... so-

So I- I left-"

And the tears started flowing down his cheeks, breaking Blaine's heart into a thousand pieces and making his grip on Kurt's hand harder, showing him he was still here. Still listening.

Kurt took a big breath after a few seconds and whipped his tears in vain, before clearing his throat and kept going,

"I left. 

And it was a dream. I was working with Isabelle Wright, one of the editors, I was living with my best friend in that crappy loft that we called home, I was even taking classes at Parsons after dropping out of NYADA, everything fell right back in place.

I thought that was it... I'll get my life back together...

Well... it didn't last long...

A few months ago I got a call from Carol, and I just knew. I knew that something had gone horribly wrong. That she wasn't just calling to catch up as she always did. 

And that was it.

I knew I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have been so selfish and left him alone. I should have stayed by his side. Should have made sure he was okay. Should have kept him-

She called me to tell me my dad was dead... and I knew in that moment all of it was useless...

Nothing lasted... There was no happy ending... 

I fucked up, and I had left him, and he died alone, without me there holding his hand, keeping him alive, and just being _there_.

I got downsized at Vogue, after that. I could handle it anymore, and started working for the marketing director, James Starling, but got fired from that too not long afterwards.

I-it just felt useless... There was no point, my life was falling apart...

I stopped going to class, took over the online courses Parsons gave.

I moved out of my best fiend's appartement and isolated myself.

I abandoned her too, since I'm _so_ good at that...

And I just stopped answering the phone..."

They didn't move for a while, Blaine letting all this information soak in and Kurt trying to get his act back together.

But after a while Blaine's strong arms took hold of Kurt's body and held him close, positioning his head on his chest and just hugging him and being there.

He felt Kurt's breath stutter and wet trails slide down his chest and he held him through it all. Wrapped his arms tighter around his chest, letting Kurt use him as an anchor, pour his heart and soul and darkest parts of himself out there in front of him, _onto_ him, and just being held and feeling safe anyways.

He didn't try to say anything, just made his presence known by squeezing his body once in a while, and just waiting. Waiting for this broken man to hopefully feel better. Waiting for this strong, brave, amazing, and still gorgeous man to let it all out. Purge himself from the guilt the sadness the embarrassment and the _hatred_.

He wished Kurt would forgive himself. 

Wished this outstanding man wouldn't hate himself so much for something he had no power over. 

Wished he could make it all better, but he knew... he knew it wasn't gonna be that easy...

But it was a step.

A tiny baby step, maybe, but still a step...

He was starting to move forward, and he chose Blaine of all people to accompany him...

And it was the best feeling in the whole world...

So he held on tight, waiting for the taller man's body to relax, waiting for his tears to stop, waiting for his raged breathing to calm down, and hopefully, waiting for him to feel a little better. Feel cared for. Listened. Held. Supported. And _loved_.

Loved no matter what...

Because that was what Kurt Hummel deserved, to be loved and surrounded by people who loved and cared about him. To make him feel worth all of it... because he was.

Worth it


	16. always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> So this is the last chapter, everything that's written in italic is a flashback. So both flashbacks are from the same day but from different point of views so that you kind of understand the backstory a little bit more ;)

**Chapter 16**

_ Dad's Birthday _

_Today's his Dad's Birthday, or at least was. Now he doesn't even know what it means. He doesn't even know what he's supposed to do. It's not like he can go pay him a visit, bring him a cake and a present and sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He's dead, what would be the point?_

_Everything's been going to shit ever since, and Kurt doesn't quite know what he has to live for anymore. He left Lima, twice, and he left_ him _behind, twice, for what?_

_It's not like life has been a dream ever since. He lost his job, at least the one he was actually enjoying alongside one of his biggest idols. He lost his friends, even if it was mostly his fault. He's about to loose the opportunity to get a real and respectable degree, because of all his whining and moping around. So what? What is he supposed to do?_

_His appartement feels cold, and empty and he wished he had someone that could wrap their arms around him and gather all the pieces and make it all better. But he can't, because he pushed away all the people that could have been and would have been doing that a long time ago. And he has nobody to blame but himself._

_Even Rachel has stopped calling._

_She's got her life, she's got her fiancé, she's got a lot more important things to care about and Kurt can't even be mad at that._

_He lost touch with everyone and now he's alone in his empty living room balling his eyes out because he can't face the consequences of his own actions._

_There is ruffling in the kitchen and Fitzgerald pokes his head from behind the wall with questioning eyes gazing in Kurt's direction._ _He fills his cat's bowl and checks the clock._ _It's pretty late in the afternoon and his stomach reminds him that he also needs to eat something. He hadn't realized he had been staring into emptiness for that long and he can almost hear his Dad's voice lecture him about his eating habits,_ _'You need to get out of here bud', go and get some air, it'll do you good'_

_And normally he would ignore it and start preparing something because cooking usually calms him down, but he forgot to go grocery shopping and he spent all of last night scrubbing the floors and cleaning every possible surface, so he doesn't really have any excuse for not going out._

_He figures a good coffee would brighten his mood, and he sits down at an empty table facing the front window and gets lost in his own thoughts._

You're so pathetic, your Dad's been gone for _months_... You didn't even go back to Lima to check on Carol and Finn since the funeral and you think you have the right to just _cry_? 

You did this to yourself.

This is all your fault. How _could_ you?

You abandoned him... You're the worst son-

_His phone lights up revealing yet another voicemail, and honestly he's not in the mood for anyone's grief right now. He already erased Carol's and Finn's voicemails this morning and he doesn't know if he could take it anymore, but Chandler's name fills the screen and Kurt's stomach sinks. This can't be good news, he missed work today, and he knows that Chandler's not calling to check up on him._

_Their boss had made it clear since the first day, that Kurt was not welcome in the office. And maybe he thinks they took pity on him and gave him a job just so that he had some kind of income, and maybe Isabelle was too nice to fire him, but it was clear that John Starling didn't think the same._

_"I just came into the office and Starling is FURIOUS... he says he can't keep working like that, that he may be thinking of downsizing and I know you guys don't get along well but if you keep missing days at the office..."_

_And listening to that voicemail, Kurt knows that it's just a matter of time until he gets fired and he just can't seem to get anything right. He thought he had hit rock bottom when he got downsized but even_ that _he couldn't do properly._

You just _can't_ help it, can you?

You just have to fail at everything...

What? You think all that moping around is gonna get you anywhere? You're a failure Kurt. You're a failure and you can't even face that fact!

*^*

Blaine's grumbling stomach broke the quiet spell of their moment and Kurt started laughing uncontrollably as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Blaine couldn't contain his bubbling laugh growing in his chest seeing Kurt so care-free amused and _happy_ , and he joined in, dropping Kurt on his back suddenly. Blaine only heard Kurt yelp in surprise before a pillow was suddenly thrown at him,

"You little-"

And he caught the plush pillow off the floor before throwing it towards Kurt and missing miserably.

"Oh wow, impressive Anderson. Try to touch me next tim- no!"

And in a matter of seconds Kurt was forced back down on his back by Blaine's legs around his middle and a pillow raised above his head,

"Admit defeat Hummel..."

"Never!"

"Alright then..."

*soft thud*

"No! That's so unfair... you're sitting on top of me! Cheater!"

"I don't think we've set up any rules Kurt"

"Oh really?"

And he trailed his hand from Blaine's bare shoulder down to his toned abdomen, making Blaine shiver under his touch.

Blaine's eyes grew dark and he leaned down to press his lips over Kurt's, but the taller man swiftly turned them around, situated between Blaine's legs but now on top.

*soft thud*

*groan*

"I hate you..."

"No you don't..."

"No I don't..."

Blaine took hold of both Kurt's wrists and locked his legs around his waist before turning them back around and holding down his wrists above his head,

"I could never hate you..."

And he kissed him.

"Because you're so strong... and brave... and talented... and smart... and good... and generous... and witty... and wise... and beautiful... and I could never"

Each compliment punctuated with a soft kiss all over his face but avoiding carefully his lips.

"And you shouldn't either baby..."

And with that final statement he pressed his soft lips to Kurt's freeing his wrists and catching his face delicately.

He felt hot tears transfer on his cheeks, felt the soft brush of Kurt's long light lashes against his skin and the way Kurt's breath caught in his throat a few times.

So he pulled away. He stayed close though, and wiped his lovers tears away still looking into his eyes to confirm his statement.

And then his stomach grumbled once more and Kurt couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast..."

*^*

_Blaine was furious (and trust me, that didn't happen very often). Usually his self centred brother, Cooper, would be the cause of it, or the constant teasing his friends did about his ex anytime they would have a little bit too much to drink. But not today. No._

_Today Blaine was angry about his life. His stupid, useless, boring life and his fucking stupid job (a job that, may I add, he was excited to go to. At least usually...)._

_That furnishing company was literally the worst decision Blaine has ever made in his life..._

_They had the_ nerve _to be disrespectful, even though Blaine was basically their_ BOSS _!_

_He pushed the coffee shop door making a mental note to fire them and start looking for a new one. He couldn't deal with a bunch of stuck up homophobes, he didn't come to New-York for that. And he most certainly didn't work his ass off to get his music store running to be treated like garbage by some stupid people!_

_He swallowed his anger for a minute, just long enough to make his order and grab his cup, because he couldn't take it out on the poor employee, and sat down in the far hidden corner spilling a bit of coffee on his sleeve._

_"Shit!"_

_He sighed deeply and lectured himself on the fact that he couldn't let this type of thing affect him. It's not because he was in New-York that homophobia miraculously disappeared! He should be the bigger person here and try to educate these people, not storm off like a child!_

_The bell to the coffee shop rang and Blaine heard a familiar voice make their order so he looked up. Hummel. That was his name. Or at least his last name. Anyway, that was what was written on his mailbox._

_That guy Blaine had been pining over ever since he saw him take out his mail. It's been a few months now, and they run into each other sometimes exchanging polite smiles and good mornings, but Blaine never made a move. Never tried to initiate a conversation._

_Jeff had teased him about that countless times, but it wasn't because he was shy or intimidated, like his friend claimed, it was more out of respect._

_It's kind of weird to understand, and every time he tries to explain to his friends that he just can't go up to him and ask for his number, they fail to get the point._

_His neighbor (which he still couldn't believe the coincidence) was the most secluded and cut off man he'd ever met. And that's saying something because there was this old lady living with seven cats down the hallway, and he still managed to catch her outside her appartement every single day, but this man was a mystery._

_He's lucky if he even sees him once a week. But the view never fails to disappoint him._

_Chestnut hair always perfectly styled, bright blue-grey eyes that could draw holes into your skull if you cross the man (trust Blaine, he witnessed it), a perfect complexion, smooth milky skin and a straight nose. Pink full lips and a body to die for. He doesn't get out much but he always looks put together and well dressed._

_Nobody really knows him in the building, but then again nobody really knows anybody in the building... so that's that on that._

_He never speaks to anyone, just says hello and leaves. And there is this thing with his eyes that just challenges you to open your mouth further. He's like 'say one word. one word, and I'll end you'. So yeah, maybe Blaine's a bit intimidated, but that's not quite it either. It's like, it's all he's asking you, you know? All he's asking for is for you to just ignore him and leave him alone._

_So Blaine does._

_He stays friendly though. Whenever they run into each other at the mailboxes, or when the elevator doors are closing on him, or when they get out of their appartements and see each other in the hallway. But there is this craving, in the pit of his stomach, like Blaine has to force himself back. It's like having delicious cronuts on display on your coffee table but you know you can't take one, and you don't exactly know why, you just can't._

_And he knows that one day, he's gonna give in, and reach out for these cronuts and his hand is gonna be slapped away..._

_Anyways, now the man -Hummel- was sitting at a table clutching his coffee with tight fingers, knuckles turning white and gaze turned to look out the window._

_He looked heartbreakingly lonely and Blaine felt himself tense up._

_Damn his friendliness and good manners, he can't just go up to him!_

_And then Blaine witnessed the most forbidden thing for him to witness, but his eyes couldn't leave the scene._

_Hummel's face dropped from it's icy mask, and his chin started trembling. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his brows were inching downwards. Blaine noticed a flush appearing at the bottom of his neck and spreading upwards. He was clutching his phone to his ear with his free hand, and it was shaking. Blaine would be sure that he just moulded the shape of his fingers into the device._

_Then he just dropped his face into his arms on the table and started trembling and shivering erratically, as if it was hurting him to cry, as if he wasn't allowed to cry like that, and Blaine's heart broke further._

_He felt his own breath start to become shallow and a hard pressure push behind his eyelids._

_The phone was now dropped on the table next to the coffee and the man Blaine admired so much was having a meltdown on the table top, and that was it. It was too much._

_He felt dirty watching from afar, as if this was some kind of movie scene and not somebody's life. As if this was not a person with feelings literally falling apart in front of him._

_Nobody was paying attention. Of course._

_And Blaine felt his body move subconsciously. His hands flat on the table, and his arms lifting his body up and out of the chair. He was now standing and walking towards the man, empty coffee cup in hand and brain turned off._

_But then Hummel got up, wiped his eyes, his gorgeous crystal blue eyes, blew his nose in the napkin, and his face turned stony once more._

_Blaine froze on the spot, feeling his stomach sink._

_He got up, pocketed his phone threw away his entire untouched coffee and got out. As if nothing happened. As if this was just a moment of weakness and he just put the mask back on. As if this wasn't totally wrong._

_Blaine was rooted to his spot, mouth agape and the empty coffee cup feeling heavier than it was._

_And in that moment, Blaine knew. He just knew that_ that _was it. He had to do something. Because this man, this man was everything. This man was_ it _._

 _It was_ him _._

*^*

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

"For being here... thanks for always being here..."

"Always"

_Always_

And Kurt believed it this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my story.  
> So this was the last chapter, I really want to thank you all for reading! It means a lot :) Also wanted to thank you all for your little corrections!! I'm still learning so I couldn't be more grateful for that :)  
> Voilà! Love u guys ;)  
> <3


End file.
